


Worth It

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Wincest Love Week [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Sick Dean, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Sam takes care of a sick Dean. For the prompt: hot chocolate + snuggles.





	

Dean’s a loud sneezer. Really loud. Sam can hear him all the way over in the bunker’s kitchen while Dean’s in his bedroom two closed doors away. Either Dean naturally has a decibel level like a foghorn, or this cold really is a bitch.

“Here,” Sam says when he returns to check on his brother, holding out a mug of hot chocolate towards him. “Brought you something to help you feel better.”

From beneath his enormous pile of blankets, a bleary eyed Dean reaches out to accept and attempts to give the mug’s contents a sniff, but just ends up with a congested half-snort. “Don’t you make a great nurse, Sammy,” he comments grumpily instead. “Hey, maybe you could do the whole slutty nurse outfit next time you come to check in?”

Sam chuckles. At least the cold hasn’t dulled his brother’s sense of humor. “Maybe for Christmas, if you’re lucky,” he retorts, then perches himself down on the side of the bed as he begins to pick at the edges of Dean’s blanket pile. “But if I’m being your nurse, I know what you need. C’mere.”

As Sam eases himself into the bed, Dean gratefully shuffles closer and props himself up against Sam’s chest. He cradles the drink out of harm’s way as Sam circles an arm around him, fidgeting until he’s readjusted the blankets to envelop them both.

“You’re gonna catch it off me if you’re not careful,” Dean mumbles, raising the mug to his lips and taking a sip.

“Maybe. But if it means getting to cuddle with you, it’s worth it.”

That gets a half-hearted eyeroll. “Sap.”

“I know.” Sam grins then presses a tender kiss to Dean’s forehead. “But you love it.”

The only response he gets is Dean burying himself in the hot chocolate once again, but the mug isn’t quite wide enough to hide the smile that’s settled on his lips.


End file.
